pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Inscripciones Resident Gothic
Estas son las inscripciones a la nueva serie de pelis, Resident Gothic. Plantilla Nombre: MM: Personalidad: Amor (opcional): Ataques: Firma: Protas Aquí hay 8 puestos, nada más Vik :3 Nombre: Vik MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Personalidad: Es bastante bipolar y muy burra. Amor (opcional): Quizás, puede, no se... Cómo quieras ._. Ataques: Giro fuego, Eneribola, Rayo confuso e Infierno (el cual acierta de casualidad :P) Firma:Archivo:Victini_icon.gifNo tengas miedo de miTranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 16:23 29 sep 2012 (UTC) ahora Nombre:Night MM:Archivo:Shaternoss_new_cara_mm.png Personalidad:Educado, estratega, callado, y a veces solitario| es hechicero/aventurero Amor (opcional):niet Ataques:Rayo solar, Cañon de sombras (nada del otro mundo es como lanza mugre tipo siniestro ._.U y no envenena), garra umbría, psiquico, recurrente,bola sombra,pulso umbrío, cuchillada,deslumbrar e infortunio Firma: Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 16:27 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Alux Nombre: Fénix MM: Fénix Personalidad: Fénix es simpático y amistoso. Adora la compañía. En combate, es fuerte, astuto y jamás se rinde. Vengativo a más no poder. Es un Phoebir variocolor. Amor: Nothing Ataques: Pirotecnia, Vuelo, Radiasol (Dañino rayo de sol que abrasa al adversario. Cuando el sol reluce, asesta un golpe crítico.) , Pulso Dragón Firma: Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 17:05 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Pepsi Nombre: Peter MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck.png Personalidad: Es callado, fuerte y no se entera mucho de lo que pasa. Siempre aparece en los momentos más importantes. Ataques: Psíquico, Confusión, Hidrobomba y Cabezazo zen Amor: La jefa del ejército de Gothitas. Firma: ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 18:46 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Nax Nombre: Naxito MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Excla_shiny_Beta.png Personalidad:Es bueno, amable y amistosos, pero tiene otra personalidad muy dura, cruel y malvada Amor (opcional): Si quieres Ataques:Psiquico, eco voz, hiperrayo, Hidrbomba Firma:Archivo:Murkrow_mini.gifNoche de tormentaArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif Ven a mi refugioArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif 23:36 1 oct 2012 (UTC) Hero Nombre:Haxrus MM: Personalidad:Es muy frio,calculador pero tiene un lado muy placentero ; se preocupa por sus compañeros y les tiene afecto. Amor (opcional): :B Este Haxorus no tiene Bad Romances Ataques:Cuchillada,Pulso Dragón,Guillotina,Garra Dragón y Triturar Firma:Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 23:41 29 sep 2012 (UTC) C-Kun Nombre:ScreamC MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken.png Personalidad: Es frio y calculador pero cuando se alguien esta en peligro no piensa 2 veces antes de ir a salvarle, Amor (opcional): No posee :U Ataques:Patada ignea,Lanzallamas,Gancho alto,Nitrocarga,Giro de fuego,Puño de fuego,A bocajarro,Superpuño,Cabezazo,Hiperrayo Firma:Usuario:C-KunPikaPower! Archivo:Cara_de_Serperior.png 18:25 28 sep 2012 (UTC) (Entrale que spriteando no me ganareis ;D) Mind Nombre: Mind MM: Quagsire Personalidad: Muy planeador; suele hacer planes para todo y investigar con cautela. Suele ser el jefe de los equipos a los que pertenece. Amor: No xD Ataques: Bostezo, Bomba Lodo, Agua Lodosa, Rayo Hielo, Puño Hielo, Trampa Rocas, Avalancha, Terremoto, Cascada. Firma: Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 13:47 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Rivales que hacen que la cosa sea dificil Solo 4, ultima evolucion, muy fuertes, y debe ser el primero, tipo lucha, segundo tipo hielo, tercero tipo planta y cuarto tipo fantasma. Yop Nombre:Amai (?) En serio,se llama John MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Tokles.png Personalidad:Le gusta burlarse de los protas,es muy rudo y muy fuerte :B Amor (opcional):Ninguno Ataques:Puñodinamico,Ultrapuño,Megapatada,Golpe Aereo,Comodin (Lanza un ataque de tipo aleatorio que no puede fallar,al ser tan potente necesita 2 turnos para recuperar) Firma:Archivo:Patrat_NB.gifEl Latios que se transformo en AltariaArchivo:Latios_NB.gifPero que tiene alma de Latios! me, me!! Nombre: Glaciala MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.png Personalidad: Fria, fue una criminal, por atracar un banco y llevarse 1,000.000 pokemonedas, fue culpada por 6 años de carcel, al salir cumplio su deuda pero su mision no, y ahora pone dificil las cosas a cualquier persona Amor: Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png, L el chico mas misterioso que existe, fue el otro atracador que la ajudo a robar las 1,000.000 pokemonedas, el cumplio 5 años, al salir espero a Glaciala, ahora no se sabe donde esta Ataques: Canto helado, Rayo hielo, Ventisca, Alud, Viento hielo, Puño hielo, Vaho gelido, Granizo, Rayo Confuso y Viento aciago Firma: Aqui la hermana de Victoria Justice, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift y Carly Rae Jepsen!! (discusión) 14:57 1 oct 2012 (UTC) Vile y su Minccino (?) Nombre: Cott MM: Archivo:Cara de Whimsicott.png Personalidad: Es muy ágil, fuerte y especialmente veloz. En realidad no le gusta mucho ser malvado, pero trabaja por dinero (del que gana muy bien xD). También sabe cómo planear una estrategia. Odia eternamente a dos Liepard que siempre le molestan, pero al final se sale con la suya. No es mandón, en realidad es amigable, pero algo presumido. Amor: Archivo:Cara de Petilil.png-Archivo:Cara de Lilligant.png Lil, es una pequeña Petilil/es una atractiva Lilligant que no se atrae mucho por Cott, pero al final se enamora de él. Tiene una rival: Rosa, una Roselia muy presumida que siempre molesta a Lil (y Cott a veces). Ataques: Atracción, Vendaval, Drenadoras, Megaagotar, Síntesis, Silbato y Bomba Germen Firma: Soy este usuario por ahora no tengo firma (?) Categoría:Inscripciones